Incomodo Pero Oportuno
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Ay, esos momentos tan incomodos que siempre terminan beneficiandonos. ¡JUNJELL!. Lemon en el segundo cap, :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!. Hoy les traigo, ejem, ejem... ¡Redoble de tambor!.**_

 _ ***Suena el fucking redoble, xD***_

 _ **¡Nueva lemon Yenapesco!**_

 _ **Y espero que Nico, lo disfrute, :3**_

 _ **En fin... Creo que quedo mal por que no tenía TANTA inspiración que digamos... En Fin...**_

 _ **¡Nos Leemos Abajo!, :D**_

* * *

 _\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. - Ese grito fue lo suficientemente, fuerte como para sacar a Yenapa de su sueño, la pequeña albina termino cayendose de la cama, y llevandose un bueno golpe, Yenapa traía solamente su pijama, que consistía en un simple short lavanda, junto con una camisa, que le quedaba un poco grande, su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos, que por cierto ademas de ser violetas, tenían pupila de dragon, se abrían con pereza, y sus dos colas, que ahora si las dejaba ver, que eran del mismo color que su cabello, rozaron su nariz, sacandole un estornudo._

 _El grito vino del primer piso. - Muy bien, ¡¿QUE COÑO ESTA SUCEDIENDO AHORA?!, ¡UNO NO PUEDE DORMIR TRANQUILO POR QUE SIEMPRE UN MALDITO GRITO DE MIERDA LE JODE A UNO EL SUEÑO!, ¡SOÑE QUE QUEMABAN MI COLEGIO Y ME LO ARRUINARON!. - La albina despues de gritar a todo pulmon semejante cosa, salio de su habitación, bajo rapidamente al piso de abajo por las escaleras, donde vio a una jovencita de 13 años, de cabello rubio ondulado, hasta los hombros, tambien morena, con dos colas como las de Yenapa, salvo que rubias, y que llevaba puesta una bata roja, que le llegaba a la rodilla, sentada en la computadora de escritorio. - ¡¿QUE PUTAS PASA CONTIGO MIREIN?!. - Le pregunto, sobresaltando a la otra morena, la jovencita se levanto de la silla, la rubia tenía los ojos rojos, y tambien tenía una pupila de dragon, pero su cara estaba roja, de rabia, y verguenza._

 _\- ¡MIRA TU LO QUE PASA!. - Grito la tal Mirein, Yenapa solo rodo los ojos y se sento en la silla de la computadora. Mirein era la personificación de parte de la consciencia de Yenapa, era la personalidad de "La Doncella Del Lemon", osea, la parte pervetida._

 _\- ¡OH MY FACKIN SHIT!. - Grito la albina, al terminar de leer el nuevo lemon de True. - ¡ESA MALDITA!. - Grito furiosa._

 _\- Te lo dije. - Dijo la rubia._

 _\- ¿Que esta pasando aqui?. - Pregunto una voz masculina, la rubia y la albina miraron, y vieron a una versión masculina de Yenapa, el cabello lo tenía hasta el cuello, tambien estaba despeinado, sus ojos eran azules, tambien con pupila de dragon, y tenía una pijama como la de Yenapa, solo que color azul palido, y tambien tenía dos colas, blancas._

 _\- La desgraciada de True, ella paso. - Respondió Mirein, con los brazos cruzados._

 _\- ¿Tan temprano?. - Pregunto el albino de 13 años, somnoliento._

 _\- ¡Si!. - Respondieron las dos chicas._

 _\- Oh pero lo va a pagar. - Aseguro Mirein, mientras hacía que Yenapa se levantara de la silla, para que ella se sentara._

 _\- Yo no estoy muy seguro, saben lo que pasaría si sucede. - Dijo el pequeño de cabello niveo, a lo que ambas rodaron los ojos. Él era la otra parte de la consciencia de Yenapa, pero este era "La Voz De La Razón" de Yenapa, pero la escritora lo escuchaba muy pocas veces en la vida._

 _\- Jodete Kennen, YO me hago respetar, y si no te callas, ¡Escribire un lemon Yaoi de ti!, ¡FUERTE!. - Amenazo Mirein furiosa, antes de comenzar a escribir..._

* * *

¿Qué pasaba con él?, era la pregunta que siempre estaba en su cabeza, despues de que andaba con ella, había tenido reacciones muy extrañas: Le miraba a los ojos, y quedaba perdido en ellos, le abrazaba, quedaba de piedra, si algo incomodo pasaba, pero que tuviera que ver con Kord, o sea, que el comente algo incomodo sobre ellos, sus mejillas terminaban de color carmín, y para mas, ardían como el fuego, tartamudea, se ponía nervioso cuando se acercaba a ella, algunas veces, terminaba mirandola como idiota, gracias a BajoTerra que nunca lo vio sonreir así, pero Eli y Kord, como buenos amigos que son, se burlaban de él cuando lo atrapaban con esa cara, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, y lo peor, era que cada vez que cualquier chico, CUALQUIERA, se le acercaba, sentía rabia, odio hacia ese maldito, y tenía ganas de dispararle a Joo-Joo en toda la cara, pero tenía que contenerse.

Andaba muy pensativo, y siendo sinceros, esta era la primera vez que algo como esto le pasaba. Y encima, no podía olvidar lo que había pasado, apenas ayer.

 **FlashBack...**

Paseando en meca, era lo que la banda hacía en ese momento, pero cierto Lanjua iba distraido, ya que estaba pensado en cierta personita especial **(-₩-)** , su voz, su cabello, sus ojos, su desición, su determinación, su astucia, sip, definiticamente andaba en las nubes, así que ni iba pendiente hacia donde iba.

-¿Junjie?. - Pregunto Trixie, pero el mencionado no respondió. - ¿Ehh?... - Miro hacia atras, dandose cuenta de que el peli-negro andaba demasiado distraido... Otra vez. - ¡Oye!. - Esto si le llamo la atención.

\- ¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Quien?!. - Grito Junjie alrmado, mirando a todos lados, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya la banda le miraba. - Ehh... Lo lamento Trixie, mi mente esta metida en otro lado... ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?. - Pregunto un poco nervioso, lo que hizo que la banda arqueara una ceja.

\- Solo te llame. - Respondió la pelirroja. - ¿Qué esta ocurriendo contigo?. - Pregunto.

\- ¿A que te refieres?. - Creo que ya saben quien dijo esto.

\- ¿Qué a qué me refiero?. Que ultimamente, haz estado mas distraido que Pronto. - Le respondió Trixie, a lo que Pronto le mando una mirada asesina.

\- Ya te lo dije, mi mente ha estado metida en otro lado, lo lamento. - Se disculpo el oji-café, Joo-Joo miro a su dueño con una ceja arqueada, nunca lo había visto así de ansioso.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que te distrae ultimamente?. - Pregunto Pronto, pero se sorprendio al igual que la banda, al ver que Junjie estaba sonrojandose al oir la pregunta.

\- Ehhh... Prefiero no mencionarlo... - Kord empezo a analizar, esto comenzo desde que había conocido a esa castaña, un momento... Si, ya se dio cuenta de que era.

\- Que, ¿En cierta Montaner?. - Pregunto Kord burlonamente, haciendo que el sonrojo en Junjie creciera, Eli, Trixie y Pronto, miraron al peli-negro, notando que este se hallaba mas nervioso de lo normal.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Pero por supuesto que no!. - Respondió el Lanjua, completamente sonrojado, pero el muy troll aun no había quitado esa sonrisa, es mas, toda la banda había puesto esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Joven Junjie, si no es así, ¿Se podría saber por que se sonroja?. - Le pregunto Pronto, Junjie solo desvio la mirada, nervioso y sonrojado, al oir esto.

\- Ehhh... Amigos, esto es a-algo personal. - Tartamudeo el Lanjua, tratando de buscar almenos una excusa mas coherente. - Creo que es...Ahhh... ¡La temperatura!, si, creo que eso debe ser. - Se excuso.

\- Junjie... ¿Si entiendes que estamos en la Caverna Helada?. - Pregunto Eli sonriendo picaramente, el peli-negro, sorprendido ante tal respuesta, miro a su entorno, y para su mala suerte, si estaban en la caverna mencionada.

-... - Junjie no quería que le sacaran la verdad, él siempre mentía bien, no con malos propositos, pero siempre era creible, ¡¿Pero por que ahora estaba tan nervioso y casi no podía ni hablar?!. -... Saben, qu-quiza p-pueda despejar mi mente si voy s-solo, ¿Si?, cu-cuando regrese... Ehh... Ahhh... Tal vez l-les explique lo que esta ocurrien-do. - Agrego, la banda se miro entre si, para luego mirar al joven con una sonrisa picara.

\- Te salvas por esta vez, Chino. - Le dijo Kord. - Pero cuando regreses, ni siquiera pienses que vas a escapar de nuestro "Interrogatorio". - Con esto termino, a lo que Junjie no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, este solo dio vuelta a su meca, para acelerar a fondo.

 **...**

De verdad estaba avergonzado, se había alejado lo suficiente para poder soltar un gruñido de frustración, no es que él no supiera la respuesta, si la sabía, pero lo que sucedía, era que no la entendía, su cara aun mantenía ese enorme sonrojo que se había formado gracias a Kord y los demas, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Qué mierda sucedía con él?!.

Escucho unos chillidos, que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, y vio a su leal infierno Joo-Joo, mirandolo con burla. - No... No es lo que piensas Joo-Joo... Es solo que... Ahhh, no lo se... Es que es tan... Confuso. - Confeso algo frustrado, Joo-Joo sonrio un poco nostalgico y melancolico, aveces Junjie se parecía mucho a su padre a su edad, no solo por apariencia, si no tambien por actitud, y en este momento, era como si Corin tratara de decifrar esos sentimiento por Yoko. - ¿Por que no lo puedo entender?. - Escucho preguntar a su dueño, sip, definitivamente la viva imagen de su padre.

"Ay este niño... " Pensó Joo-Joo, aun con esa sonrisa, y negando con la cabeza. "Identico a Corin a su edad... ".

Nunca le había pasado algo como eso, ¿Cómo rayos llego a esto?, nunca penso que terminaría así, no sabía que hacer ahora... Le era tan frustrante, ¡No lo comprendía!, ¡¿Por qué?!.

Se alerto cuando escucho un motor de meca, se volteo lentamente, y agradecio que el sonrojo ya había desaparecido, por que la dueña de sus pensamientos era la que se acercaba a él en su meca. - ¡Junjie!, ¡Que bueno verte!. - Dijo la castaña, al acercarse lo suficiente, con una enorme sonrisa.

El azabache solo sonrio. - Tambien me alegra verte a ti. Me acabas de hacer el día. - Fue lo que salio de sus labios. Se abofeteo mentalemente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, ¡¿Hacer el día?!, ¡¿Que mierda pasaba con él, maldita sea?!, ¡¿Quien diría algo como eso?!, ¡¿Por que putas dijo eso?!.

\- ¿Qué?. -

-¡Q-Que tambien me alegra v-verte!. - Respondió el Lanjua tartamudeando, y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- Oh... - Murmuro Nicolle, ella juraría haber escuchado 'Me acabas de hacer el día.'. "Debio ser mi imaginación... ". Pensó.

Ambos despues de ese incomodo momento, empezaron a hablar de vanalidades, cualquier cosa, duelos, babosas, mecas, lanzadoras, incluso peliculas. Nicolle se sorprendio cuando Junjie le había confesado que su genero preferido de peliculas era el terror, incluso le había mostrado un pequeño collar que tenía un simbolo en plata, osea el simbolo de la pelicula de horror de asesinatos mas destacada, tambien su pelicula favorita, le sorprendio que tambien era el genero favorito de ella, ambos se quedaron en ese tema por unos, para Joo-Joo y Mina, eternos 15 minutos, ya que esos dos no paraban de hablar, hasta que notaron que pasaban por un rio.

\- ¿Y que me dices de la parte en donde el asesino le mete la cabeza al otro en el aserrador de madera?. - Pregunto la Montaner emocionada.

\- Eso, no es nada. Yo prefiero la parte cuando el asesino empuja a la chica del muelle, y ella cae en una elice que la corta a la mitad. - Respondió Junjie, sonriendo.

-¡Owww, esa parte fue tremenda!. -

Joo-Joo y Mina parecían estar traumados ante lo que estaban escuchando, les parecía bien que hablaran y socializaran, pero esa conversación era perturbadora en extremo, de todos los temas para elegir, ¡Ese!.

"¿Tú sabías esto de tu dueño?". La babosa infierno escucho chillar a la paraiso, Joo-Joo, un poco palida, nego con la cabeza lentamente.

"No...". Chillo Joo-Joo de vuelta. "Sinceramente, creía que a Junjie le gustaba mas la acción, ¿Pero horror?.". Volvio a chillar. "Asi son las sorpresas de la vida."

\- No, yo estoy seguro que lo mato por engañarla. -

\- Yo estoy convencida de que fue por que... -

Nicolle fue interrumpida, por unos gritos, ambos miraron a su derecha, donde vieron un pueblo siendo invadido por una banda de bandidos. Ambos despues de mirarse, prepararon sus lanzadoras, y aceleraron a fondo...

 ** _..._**

El duelo duro mucho tiempo, y ya dos Lanzadores, estaban acorralando al Lanjua y a la Montaner por el rio, lo que esos Lanzadores no sabían, era que esos dos les estaban llevando a una trampa.

Junjie disparo una Demoledoras, y la castaña imito su acción, ambas Demoledoras fueron controladas por sus dueños, para chocar contra dos Lavalinx, formando una explosión, que derribo a los bandidos restantes, y mando al azabache y a la oji-azul-grisaceo directo al rio.

Los dos bandidos despues de unos momentos, con algo de dificultad, trataron de levantarse, solo para ver dos Lanzadoras de muñeca diferentes, apuntandoles en la cara, el Lanjua y la Montaner habían salido del rio, y los detuvieron cuanto antes.

El oji-café y la castaña, dispararon Aracniredes, y esos dos bandidos restantes, quedaron enredados en un poster.

\- Sencillo. - Dijo Junjie, mientras su Demoledora y su Aracnired, regresaban a sus tubos para babosas.

\- Bastante diria yo. - Respondió Nicolle, mientras veía al resto de los bandidos, quejandose del por millón de heridas que tenían. - Tenías razón, no debi disparar una Venedrill. - Agrego.

\- No importa. Yo tambien cometo ese tipo de errores algunas veces. - Dijo el azabache, ambos solo se dirigieron a sus mecas pero...

\- Oigan, esperen. - Tanto el ser del Este, como la joven se giraron rapidamente, y vieron a una mujer de cabello rubio, y ojos pardos. - No pueden irse asi de empapados, imaginense que sucedería si fueran en sus mecas a toda velocidad, mas la temperatura de sus cuerpos por la temperatura del agua. - Dijo con dulzura, en realidad, ambos jovenes estaban completamente empapados, y si se iban al refugio, en ese recorrido se ganarían un buen resfriado. - Nos ayudaron con esos cretinos, asi que, les daremos estadía en uno de nuestros hoteles. Totalemnte gratis. -

\- Ahh... ¿Gracias?. - Dijeron Junjie y Nicolle al unisono, sin saber muy bien que palabra usar.

\- No es nada, jovencitos, por favor siganme. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tesaria. - Dijo la mujer, para adentrarse al pueblo. Ambos, expertos en Babosa-Fu, un poco dudosos, siguieron a la mujer.

 _ **...**_

Ya en la habitación del hotel, despues de haber tomado una ducha, y comenzar a cambiarse, el joven terminaba de ponerse unos pantalones negros, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido, bueno el duelo fue algo sencillo y fue muy confuso cuando esa mujer les ofrecio una habitación a cada uno en un hotel, pero la vida es asi, y debía aceptarlo.

Su mente seguía enfrascada en el pequeño asunto de los sonrojos y el por que su corazón latia cada vez mas rapido cuando ella estaba cerca. No entendía por que sucedía, es decir, ella era hermosa, decidida, inteligente y muy astuta, ademas del bello color de sus ojos y... ¡¿PERO EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!. Suspiro algo frustrado pensando que esto no podría ser peor.

\- Junjie, Tesaria dice que... - Quedo completamente paralizado cuando escucho como se abría la puerta y como una voz femenina le hablaba. Lentamente giro su cabeza, solo para encontrarse con una Nicolle tan o mas ROJA que un tomate al verlo de esa manera...

 _ **P.D.V De Junjie...**_

 _¡OLVIDE PONERLE SEGURO A LA PUERTA!_

 ** _Fin Del P.D.V..._**

Nicolle se encontraba en un estado de Shock, su rostro tenía mil tonos de rojo y lo sentía arder enormemente. Es decir, nunca había visto asi a su amigo; Estaba descalzo, apenas si tenía puesto un pantalón negro, ¡Encima estaba semi-desnudo!, dejando ver esa fornida espalda con unas gotas de agua corriendo por ella, esa cabellera negra suelta, que al parecer le llegaba hasta el pecho, ¡Que aun estaba humeda debido al agua de la ducha!, su cabeza estaba de lado, con uno de sus profundos ojos cafés mirandola, y con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. ¡El maldito Chino ese estaba mas bueno que comer pollo con la mano!.

La joven no podía dejar de mirarlo, simplemente no podía, y por mas que intentaba apartar su vista, le era imposible, su cuerpo no le respondía, sacudio la cabeza tratando de bajar de las nubes, y cuando pudo concentrarse, cerro la puerta enseguida.

El ser del Este, estaba completamente avergonzado, y ese enorme sonrojo crecio y ahora le llegaba a la nariz, se equivoco, ¡Si podía ser peor!, ¡Todo por olvidarse de ponerle seguro a la puerta!, enserio, ¡¿Que rayos pasaba con él?!, ¡Nunca se le olvidaba ponerle seguro a la maldita puerta!.

 _ **P.D.V De Junjie...**_

¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA CONMIGO?!.

¡Este ha sido uno de los días mas bochornosos de mi vida!.

No puedo creerlo, sinceramente, ¡NO PUEDO!, rayos, aun sentía mis mejillas arder como el fuego, yo tenía suerte de que ella aun no se había duchado ni nada de eso, pero... ¡Arg!, ¡No se que me pasa!. ¡Yo no actuo de esa estupida manera!. Ya siento las carcajadas de Kord detras de mi espalda, maldita sea.

Sacudi mi cabeza, tratando de concentrarme, no podía quedarme asi para siempre. Me puse una camisa blanca, para mi gusto, era manga-larga, y... ¿Por que demonios esta camisa dejaba ver parte de mi pecho?, en fin, le reste importancia, me puse una simples botas negras, y esta vez, solo me hize una cola alta de peinado, pues no quería tardarme mucho, y me dieron un cinturon para babosas identico al que tengo para mi arsenal.

Sali de la habitación, en realidad ese era un simple cuarto de toda la habitación, ya que, se podría decir que eso era un "Suite de Lujo", y adivinen que me encontre...

.

.

No, no fue a Nicolle, fue a Tesaria esperandome en la sala...

Cayeron, xD

\- ¿Mejor?. - Me pregunto con amabilidad, y siendoles sincero, esta mujer era tan eh... Dulce, que hasta me asustaba un poco, era extraña.

\- Si, muchas gracias, no se si pueda devolverle esta ropa pero... -

\- ¿Devolverla?, ¿Tu amante no te lo dijo?. - Me pregunto, interrumpiendome, y yo senti como mis mejillas volvían a arder. - Pueden quedarse con esa ropa. Gratis. -

\- ¡¿Amante?!. - Le pregunte sonrojado, ella me miro sonriendo. - Lo lamento, debio confundirse. Ella no es mi "Amante", es s-solo una amiga. - Le dijo, ¡¿POR QUE TIENE QUE PASARME ESTO A MI?!, ¡El día no podía ser mas vergonzoso!. - Ehh... ¿Donde esta Nico?. - Le pregunte.

\- Tiene algo de dificultades por la parte superior de su ropa, al parecer me equivoque con su talla, ¿Te importaría ayudarla?. - Me arrepenti con TODAS mis fuerzas de haber preguntado eso, ¡¿ENSERIO?!, ¡ESTO YA ES RIDICULO!.

\- ... Claro. - Muy bien, ¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!, ¡YO NO QUERÍA RESPONDER ALGO ASÍ?!. ¿Por que?, ¿Por que hoy hasta mi cuerpo me traiciona?. - Pero por favor, que no sepa que fui yo. - Esto es incomodo pero... Aunque no tengo ni idea de que fue eso, fue oportuno, por que si Nico lo sabía... Mejor ni pensarlo.

Tesaria camino hacia la habitación donde Nicolle estaba, y le dijo atravez de la puerta que abriera y cerrara los ojos para ayudarla. Obviamente hubo un silencio incomodo, pero la puerta se abrio. Tesaria me indico que pasara, y asi lo hice, Nico apenas tenía un pantalón azul, con unas simples zapatillas blancas, y yo quede completamente paralizado cuando vi que... ¡SU CHAQUETA ESTABA ABIERTA Y SE VEÍA EL SUJETADOR!, ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO?!.

Tesaria silenciosamente solto una ligera mofada al verme rojo como tomate, lanze un suspiro silencioso, en el que mi voz no se notaba. me acerque a Nico. Rayos, me siento como un perfecto estupido ahora, me quede mirandola embobado, ella era tan... Hermosa, perfecta y... ¡¿EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!, ¡CONCENTRATE, JADEN!. Sacudi mi cabeza tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento irracional, tenía las mangas puestas ya, lo que faltaba era abotonarlo... Eh ahí el problema, ya tenía los botones del vientre listos, faltaba el del pecho... Ese si sería dificil, el primero no fue tan complicado, en el segundo mi sonrojo aumento cuando senti la suave piel de su pecho, y ella solto un jadeo al sentir eso. ¡Esto era una verdadera tortura!, ¡¿Por que?!, ¡¿Este día sera peor acaso?!. Con un poco de esfuerzo logre abotonar el ultimo botón, demonios eso parecía escote, y rapidamente sali corriendo, fue de la habitación, al sofá de la sala. Y cuando llegue, mi arsenal empezo a burlarse de mi, ya me las pagarían despues.

Nicolle salio de la habitación, y por alguna razón se sonrojo al verme, debio ser mi forma de vestir... O lo que paso en mi habitación, pero esta vez, ella tenía el cabello suelto... Se veía tan hermo... ¡Y aqui vamos otra vez!.

 _ **Fin Del P.D.V...**_

 _ **P.D.V De Nicolle...**_

Me sonroje enormemente al verlo vestido de esa manera, ¡Esa camisa dejaba ver parte de su pecho!, rayos, y se ve que hace ejercicio... ¡¿Ah?!, ¡¿Por que dije eso?!... Mierda, ya siento las burlas de Sov detras de mi.

B-Bien... Me sente al lado de él, parecía estar sonrojado por algo, no se por que, pero no importa... Aunque no puedo evitar decirlo; ¡Se ve tan adorable de esa manera!.

Por tan solo unos momentos, un silencio incomodo se formo entre nosotros, fue algo eterno para mi. - Que día, ¿No?. - Escuche decir a Junjie, le mire un poco divertida, y no pude evitar reir un poco.

\- Si... - Fue lo unico que respondi. - Pero no se... Siento que sera peor. - Le dije riendo, pero me confundi cuando el puso una mueca al oir eso, creo que opina lo mismo.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo. - Me dijo Junjie, parecía estar pensativo por algo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?. - Le pregunte, no quería que se notara pero, yo estaba preocupada de que fuera algo malo.

\- Oh... No es nada, Nico... Solo estoy reflexionando sobre algo. - Me dijo, yo nege con mi cabeza, y lo tome de las mejillas, y lo obligue a mirarme, me reí un poco al ver que se volvía a sonrojar, pero me estremeci cuando vi esos profundos y hermosos ojos cafeces penetrarme con solo mirarlos... Un minuto, ¡¿Que... QUE DIJE?!.

\- Puede que tus mentiras sean creibles para muchos, incluso para la banda... Pero no lo son para mi. - Le dije sonriendo, logrando sonrojarlo aun mas, se ve terriblemente adorable.

Otro silencio se formo entre nosotros, pero esta vez no era incomodo, era... Como si no necesitaramos decirnos mas... De un momento a otro senti como su respiración chocaba con la mía, ¡¿De verdad estaba pansado?!, ¡Ni en mis mejores sueños había sucedido!. Cuando senti sus labios presionandose con los mios... Yo... No sabía que hacer. Ay si esto es un sueño... Por favor que no me despierten, sus labios eran la cosa mas adictiva que había probado, como una droga, no de la que hacía mal, por supuesto que no, pero si de la que me aferraría mas y mas, sentía mis menillas ardiendo como nunca, pero me valía, no quería que esto terminara, sentí como me abrazaba de la cintura, atrayendome mas a él, y yo, pase lo abraze del cuello. Tantas sensasiones en mi pecho... Demonios, esto era el mismisimo cielo...

 ** _Fin Del P.D.V..._**

 ** _P.D.V De Junjie..._**

Jamas pense que esto sucedería, sentí como mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho, me sorprendi cuando senti sus labios presionarse contra los mios, yo... Yo no sabía que hacer en ese momento. Sentí que me temblaban hasta las manos, ¡Nunca senti algo asi en mi vida!, sus labios eran la cosa mas dulce que había probado, tenían un muy adictivo sabor a Caramelo, y nunca crei que diria esto, pero encontre una nueva adicción, instintivamente la abraze de la cintura y la atraje mas hacia mi, ella al parecer no le importo, y me abrazo del cuello. Sentía demasiado en mi pecho. Y lo voy a admitir, este... Es mi primer beso. Si, el "Protector De Las Cavernas Del Este" nunca había besado a nadie, hasta ahora. Maldigo con todo mi ser, ¡Que 3 desgraciados hayan interrumpido ese momento!.

\- ¡Asi que aqui estaban!. - 3 malditas voces gritando esa mierda, hicieron que Nico y yo, nos separaramos, vi a... ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Eli, Kord, y Sov estaban aqui. Yo y Nicolles nos sonrojamos de sobremanera al verlos, no solo estaban aqui, ¡Tambien nos vieron besandonos!.

* * *

 _\- Y listo, el primer cap, terminado. - Dijo Mirein, antes de subir la historia. - Se va a morir cuando vea esto. - Comento._

 _\- Es algo meloso. - Comento Yenapa, algo asqueada. - Bastante diría yo. -_

 _\- Y si esto te asquea querida, imaginate el segundo cap. - Dijo la rubia, Yenapa solo trago duro, si había algo a lo que temía, era a su consciencia mas pervertida..._

* * *

 ** _No saben cuantos días me tarde escribiendo esto, y bueno, espero que les haya gustado_**

 ** _En fin,espero que les haya gustado, (Especialmentw a ti Nico!)_**

 ** _Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

 ** _UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

 ** _Su Doncella Del Lemon._**

 ** _-LaDiosaYenapa..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Sonriendo Burlona* Este lemon es uno de mis favoritos, xDDDD... ¡Espero que Akyra este orgullosa de mi!, 0=D_**

* * *

 _ **Fin Del FlashBack...**_

En este momento, Junjie estaba sentado en el sofá, con una mano en su barbilla, a lo pensativo, la verdad es que no sabía como reaccionar, y aun estaba tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

\- ¿Y bien?. - Escucho una grave voz, alzo la mirada, y vio a Eli y Kord, frente a él, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona, que le confundía un poco.

\- ¿Bien, que?. - Pregunto el ser del Este, con el seño fruncido en señal de confusión.

\- Te lo dijimos ayer, te dejariamos ir por el momento, pero ahora, si responderas nuestras preguntas. - El azabache abrio los ojos como platos al oir eso de Eli, mientras un pequeño pero fuerte sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, trago seco. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer?. - ¡Tenía que ser esa pregunta la primera!.

\- Paseaba. - Respondió el Asiatico algo nervioso, en parte era cierto, pero Kord nego con la cabeza aun sonriedo burlón.

\- ¿Ah, si?, ¿Y por eso, Sov, Eli y yo, te encontramos a Nico y a ti besandose?. - El oji-café se sonrojo aun mas al oir eso, ¡¿No podían dejarlo en paz?!.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!, ¡Solo me encontre a Nicolle en el camino!. -Se excuso el peli-negro, aun mas sonrojado. - Charlamos, nos encontramos con unos maleantes, los vencimos, y fue todo. - Agrego.

\- ¿Y que le sucedio a su ropa?. - Pregunto Eli.

\- Durante el duelo, caimos a un rio, y terminamos empapados, y gracias a que estaban atacando y saqueando un pueblo, los residentes nos obsequiaron ropa nueva como agradecimiento. -

\- ¿Fue aproposito?. - Escucho decir a Kord.

\- ¿Que cosa?. - Pregunto el Lanjua desconcertado.

\- El beso. - Le aclaro el Troll, Jaden solo se sonrojo mas.

\- ¡Ustedes dos ya parecen adolescentes chismosas!. - Eli y Kord enrojecieron avergonzados ante aquel comentario, pero luego sonrieron, el Chino ese iba a pagar por eso.

\- Ahora si, Chino. No te salvas. - Dijo Eli, maliciosamente. - Respondenos; ¿El beso fue aproposito?. No saldras de aqui, si no respondes. - Advirtio, mientras Kord se ponía detras de Junjie, para intimidarlo.

El experto en Babosa-Fu, quedo algo perplejo a esto, tenía que responder o estaba jodido. - ¡No lo se!, ¡¿Entienden?!, ¡Solo estabamos hablando un poco, cuando se formo un silencio, y eso fue todo para que terminara asi!, ¡No esperaba que eso sucediera!, ¡Y me imagino que ella tampoco!. - Confeso esperando que lo dejaran tranquilo.

\- Amigo, deben estar muy enamorados para que eso pasara. - Junjie, sin poder creer que fuerq posible, se sonrojo aun mas.

\- ¡¿Enamorado?!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE...!. -

\- No seas idiota, ya la besaste. - Le interrumpio Eli.

\- Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir estupido. - "Agradecio" el Lanjua, mas que sarcastico.

\- No es nada, Junjie. Siempre es un placer. Ahora, ¿Van a usar protección?, por que, bueno, un nuevo integrante en la banda, no sera conveniente ahora.- Junjie empuño sus manos, queriendo ahorcar a Eli al escuchar eso...

* * *

\- ¡Me las pagaras, degraciada!. - Grito Nicolle, completamente avergonzada, mientras veía a Evelynn Clanderyain, o "La Soverana Del Misterio", burlarse de ella, y de sus pateticas mentiras y excusas, sin importarle que fuera en su puta cara. Cuando ella tenga pruebas de un momento amoroso entre Sov y Hielo, no dejaría a la peli-verde ni un respiro, de eso estaba segura.

\- Nicolle. Deja de mentir. Te estabas besando con el Chino y lo vi. - Dijo Sov, con una sonrisa maliciosa. - Hasta sosprecho que el beso fue de len... Ya sabes. -

\- ¡¿QUE PARTE DE "NO LE DIGAS CHINO", NO ENTIENDES?!, ¡MALDITA SEA!. ¡Y FUE SOLO 1 BESO, MALPENSADA DE MIERDA!. - Grito la Montaner, a todo pulmon y por puro impulso, pero al darse cuenta de su error, se cubrio su mano derecha.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡PERO VAYA QUE HA SIDO FACIL QUE LO CONFIESES TU SOLA!. - Rio la oji-miel, a lo que Nicolle solo se sonrojo mas. - ¡TE JURO QUE ESTO ES LO MAS DIVERTIDO QUE HA PASADO ESTA SEMANA!, ¡SI LLEGAS A QUEDAR EMBARAZADA, POR FAVOR AVISAME!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!. -

\- ¡PERO TE VAS A...!. - La castaña no se lo penso dos veces, simplemente se paro del sofá, y empezo a perseguir a Sov, la asesina, patiendose de la risa, empezo a correr siguiendo el juego, hasta salir del refugio de la Montaner, la oji-miel tomo su meca, Xin-8T o como la Clanderyain le apodo, "Xinet", y acelero a fondo. Pero la oji-azul-grisaceo no se quedo atras, la Montaner tambien tomo su meca, y acelero a fondo para seguir a la maldita, pero lo que no sabía, era que la mercenaria estaba guiandola a una trampa.

Poco a poco fueron alejandose mas del refugio de la Montater, hasta llegar a terrenos abandonados.

\- ¡NO HUYAN, IDIOTAS!. - Ambas jovenes, lograron divisar a Eli y Kord, en sus mecas, huyendo de un Junjie, al igual que Nicolle, en un aterador modo berserker, tambien en su meca, haciendo de esa una divertida persecusión, ese trio de locos tambien logro divisarlas a ellas.

Evelynn logro acercarse al Zane y al Shane, pero como la castaña le perseguía, logro acercarse al Lanjua. - ¿Que me cuentan?. - Pregunto la peli-verde, como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

\- Bueno, no mucho. Junjie nos quiere arrancar la cabeza, pero de resto, nada mas. - Respondió Eli, siguiendole el juego a Evelynn, quien solo solto un pequeña carcajada.

\- Puedo decir los mismo de la Montaner, Shane. Siganme, tengo un plan. - Aconsejo Sov, Eli y Kord, asi lo hicieron, cuando vieron que la peli-verde cambiaba de rumbo.

 **...**

\- ¡Hijos de fruta!. ¡SAQUENOS DE AQUI!. - Ordenaron Junjie y Nicolle furiosos, mientras Junjie trataba de abrir la puerta de madera, que ahora, estaba trabada, quien sabe como, pero Eli, Kord y Sov lograron despojarlos de sus cinturones para babosas, asi que su arsenal no estaba alli.

\- ¡Awwww!, se ollen tan lindos gritando juntos que nos van a matar. - Escucharon a una burlona Sov, grando avivar la ira de ambos.

\- Lo siento, pero nosotros tenemos la llave del cuarto ese, asi que, ¡Nos vemos mañana, a las 2:00 pm!. - Escucharon a Eli. - Asi que espero que encuentren algo que hacer hasta entonces. -

\- ¡¿QUE?!. - Gritaron el azabache y la joven, pero escucharon una risa femenina y otras masculinas alejandose de la puerta, dandoles a entender que los habían dejado ahí. - ¡PAGARAN POR ESTO, DESGRACIADOS!. - Gritaron a todo pulmon, pero no huvo respuesta.

La habitación no era gran cosa, salvo que era matrimonial, encerrados en una casa abndonada, perfecto, y ahora tenían que esperar hasta que los sacaran de ahí, pues no habían ventanas, ni nada de eso, solo una puerta para salir, la cual estaba trabada, como dije anteriormente.

\- Brillante. - Se quejo Junjie con sarcasmo, y golpeandose la cara con una mano por la frustracion. - Cuando salga de aqui, me las pagaran. - Murmuro.

Paso un largo tiempo para los dos, ambos, odiaban admitirlo, pero estaban aburridos, incluso intentaron meditar para que pase el tiempo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, no habían pasado mas de 5 minutos.

\- La puerta no se abriba a golpes, yo ya lo intente. - Dijo el azabache, al ver que la castaña estaba tratando de abrir la puerta de una, mejor dicho, varias patadas.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres que haga?, debemos salir de aqui. - Replico Nicolle, con ambas manos en su cintura.

\- Eso lo se. Pero ya intentamos de todo, incluso busque si había una herramienta, para forzar la cerradura. -

\- Oh... -

Ambos, como no tenían mas nada que hacer, empezaron a caminar por toda la habitación, para evitar desesperarse, era demasiado estar en una habitación sin nada que hacer, era simplemente desesperante, cuando salieran de alli, iban a matar a esos 3 hijos de puta. Totalmente sumidos en sus pensamientos, trataban de formular una idea sobre como salir de allí, pero por no fijarse, Nicolle se tropeso con una caja llena de libros, pero como su compañero estaba cerca... Afortunadamente, logro atraparla, pero dio un paso atras, para evitar perder el equilibrio, quedando en una posición bastante... Comprometedora... Y a la vez incomoda, pues... Las caderas de ambos estaban MUY juntas, por lo que sintieron un muy bochornoso, insconsiente, pero a la vez placentero, roce entre sus miembros.

Pero eso logro avergonzarlos a ambos, sus labios estaban solamente a milimetros de distancia, y otra vez, ese silencio volvio a aparecer, sin siquiera darse cuenta se iban acercando... Hasta que sintieron los labios del otro presionandose contra los suyos, fundiendise en un beso, pero esta vez, ya no era timido y un poco necesitado, no, ahora era apasionado e intenso, fue el mismo proceso, ella abrazandolo del cuello, y él abrazandola de la cintura. Pero el beso se torno mas intenso, cuando él le mordio el labio inferior, ella, gustosa los entre-abrio, dejando que sus lenguas dieran un apasionado baile, ella solto un gemido cuando sintio como su lengua era empujada por la de su compañero, mientras esta, exploraba y saboreaba el interior de su boca.

Se separaron por la necesidad del maldito aire, pero a Nicolle dejaron de responderle las piernas, huviera caido de no ser por que su "Amigo", la sostuvo de la cintura, ¡Sentía las piernas de gelatina!. - Ah... ¡Ah!. - Gimio sin poder evitarlo al sentir varios mordiscos en su cuello, sabía que eso dejaría marcas despues, inconscientemente, ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas, con tal de que ese placentero roce entre sus miembros siguiera constante. - Te... Tengo... Tengo calor. - Balbuceo dificultada por sus gemidos, pero exitada por lo que estaba sucediendo, su respiración, y la de él, estaba volviendose agitada, que si no.

\- Yo... Ahh... - Su compañero al parecer tambien se le dificultaba un poco el hablar, pero no tanto como a ella. - Tambien... Tengo calor. - Le susurro con voz ronca en el oido, para despues mordisquear un poco su lobulo izquierdo, causando un suspiro departe de ella.

\- No puedo moverme... ¡Mis piernas!... ¡Ah!. - Aviso la joven, era cierto, sus piernas no le respondían aun, incluso le temblaban, pero había gemido, ya que el joven, atrevidamente, le había despojado de sus dos polos, guantes, y lanzadoras, y había empezado a mordisquear un punto sensible de su clavicula.

\- Calma. - Le dijo él, mientras la cargaba, haciendo que ella enredara las piernas en su torso, camino hasta la cama de la habitación, que era matrimonial, la acorralo en esta, mientras acariciaba su cintura.- Ahh.- Jadeo, al sentir como ella besaba su cuello, dejando unas cuantas marcas. Él iba a ser el dominante aqui, que ella ni crea que iba doblegarse.

\- ¡AH!. - Grito ella, al sentir como el masajeaba sus pechos, por encima de su sujetardor, y mordisqueaba la piel que se dejaba notar. - Sigue... Sigue, ¡Ah!. - Le rogo, aplacada por el placer.

\- ¿Seguir?. - Pregunto el Asiatico con picardia, Nicolle se estremecio al sentir las manos de su compañero, deslizarse por su espalda, hasta el broche del sujetador, y de un movimiento rapido, la despojo de él, el azabache, casi se queda sin mandibula al ver tan grandes, redondos, bien formados y hermosos pechos, coronados con un botón rosado mas que apetecible, nunca se la imagino de fisico, sinceramente nunca se había fijado, en que tenía a una diosa en frente suyo, se enamoro de ella, no de su cuerpo. Solo sonrió, y empezo a succionar el pezón izquierdo de la chica, logrando hacerla gemir, peñisco un el pezón derecho de su compañera, logrando que ella arqueara la espalda.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!. - Gimio ella con fuerza, el joven sintio una bofetada de exitasis al oir su nombre. El Lanjua, mando el auto-control a la mierda. - No es justo, estas mas vestido. - Se "Quejo" con un puchero y ojitos de perro regañado, pero él le miro divertido, para él se veía adorable.

\- ¿Y?. - Fue lo unico que el Asiatico respondió, para seguir con lo suyo, mas ella lo tomo de las mejillos, y le robo un beso apasionado, mientras un rastro de saliva de ambos caía a su cuello, pero eso, a ella, le importaba un carajo. Ella lo miro un el seño y labios fruncidos, haciendo otro adorable puchero para él.

\- "¿Y?", ¿Eso es todo?. - Pregunto la Montaner, con picardia, el solo le miro sonriendo seductoramente. - Bueno, entonces seguro no te importara que haga esto. - Fue lo que dijo, antes de que despojara al joven, de su chamarra, guantes, hombreras y armas, incluso de su musculera color gris, dejandolo semi-desnudo, ella quedo facinada al ver esos musculos perfectamente marcados del Lanjua, pecho, abdomen, brazos, quizo comprobar si eran reales, acariciandolos un poco, logrando hacerlo jadear, y si, eran deliciosamente reales, no dudo ni un minuto en besar y mordisquear ese musculoso abdomen, logrando sacarle otro jadeo. Ambos aun conservaban sus peinado, ella se encargo de que eso, desamarrando los peinados de ambos, ella introdujo una mano en el pantalón del oji-café, paso su mano por debajo de los boxers de él, llegando hasta su miembro, estaba erecto, enormemente erecto, ella con una sonrida juguetona, comenzo a moverlo de arriba a abajo con un poco de fricción. - ¡Ah!. -Al fin logro sacarle un gemido. - Traviesa. - Le dijo.

\- Mira quien habla. - Le respondió ella, el joven agrando su sonrisa, y la despojo de su pantalón y calzado, dejandola apenas en unas braguitas, ella hizo los mismo, dejandolo en un simple boxer, pero el quería mas, asi que mientras acariciaba los suaves muslos de ella, fue subiendo sus manos hasta su cintura, bajandole lentamente sua bragas, dejando ver su vagina. - Ay. - Solto un ligero quejido al sentir como él introducía dos dedos, en su ya humedo clitoris.

\- Perdon, ¿Te estoy lastimando?. - Pregunto con preocupación su compañero.

\- No tanto... ¡Ah... Ahhhh!. - Grito, pero ahora de placer, cuando sintio como el empezaba a mover sus dedos mas a prisa, grito con mas fuerza cuando sintio como el Lanjua introducia mas sus dedos y los sacaba un poco, simulando embestidas, cada vez aumentando la velocidad.

 _ **P.D.V De Nicolle...**_

No se como llegue a esto, pero no me interesa, ¡Me encanta!. Ni puedo creer que el que esta sobre mi es Junjie Lanjua. Nunca pense que tendría esa mentalidad... Aunque me sorprende que yo tambien la tenga.

Pero me di cuenta de algo; ¡Era la sumisa!, ¡No puede ser!, estaba demasiado atontada por el placer, que deje que él se quedara con el primer puesto, que ni crea que seguira siendo asi.

Me puse sobre él, y le mire con una sonrisa identica a la que él tenía, una seductora, rapidamente lo volvi a tomar de las mejillas y le robe otro beso, dejando que nuestras lenguas dieran ese baile de hace rato, senti como nuestras caderas volvían a chocarse, dando una vez mas ese roce entre nuestras, eh... Entrepiernas, que a mi me gustaba bastante, yo atrevidamente, le baje lentamente esos molestos boxers

\- Ahora estamos iguales, "Cielo". - Le dije con picardia, mientras él me miro con un adorable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, baje hasta su miembro, estaba bien dotado, lo mordiquee un poco por la punta, y despues lo introduje en mi boca, para despues sarlo un poco, cada vez mas rapido.

\- Nico... ¡Ah!. - Grito, yo no debía ser la unica que gimiera, nuestro pequeño "Jueguito", siguio durante unos 2 minutos, hasta que él, se puso sobre mi, y vi algo en sus bellos ojos... Debía hacerlo, ¡Yo quería que lo hiciera de una vez!.

\- ¡Ah!. - Grite, al sentir como me acariciaba la cintura, y me mordisqueaba un poco mas el cuello, ¿Que esta haciendo?.

\- No me lo pides, no lo hare. - ¡Que picaron!, ¡Quería que le rogara!. Solte otro gemido, cuando senti como él, apretaba mi gluteo izquierdo, torturandome.

\- Yo... Yo... ¡AH!. - Me vi interrumpida cuando él introdujo dos dedos, otra vez en mi intimidad, y volvia a simular embestidas.

\- ¿Tu... ?. - Me pregunto, sonriendo con picardia. Me lo estaba haciebdo dificil. No aguanto mas, quiero que lo haga, lo quiero a él ya mismo.

\- Yo... Yo... ¡Te... Te deseo!, ¡Te ne... Ah... Te necesito!, ¡Por favor, hazlo!. - Por fin se lo pudo decir, solo vi que sonreía victorioso, y saco sus dos dedos de mi intimidad, y senti como lentamente introducía su miembro dentro de mi. Sentí como todo mi cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse mas de lo que estaba, cuando senti un horrible dolor en mi cadera. - ¡AHHH!. - Grite, me dolía, me dolía, era horrible.

\- Tranquila. - Me dijo él, limpiando las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de mi ojos.

\- ¡Ah... Duele!. - Grite, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Respira. -

\- ¡S-Sacalo!.- No quería gritar eso pero, me dolía horriblemente, quiza era por ser primeriza en esto, pero, ¡Lo que sentia era insoportable!.

\- Tu puedes hacerlo. - Me dijo, para besarme en los labios, yo le correspondí, mientras arañaba rabiosamente sus hombros, comenzo con embestidas suaves, no quería lastimarme, y yo lo sabía, pero aun me dolía. - Hey, mirame. - Me dijo, logrando que yo pudiera abrir uno de mis ojos con dificultad. - Te amo. - Me sorprendi ante esto, se que no deberia por lo que sucede ahora, pero, ya saben, es el momento, le bese con necesidad, mientras ese dolor iba siendo reemplazado, por algo unico y maravilloso.

\- ¡OH POR... CONTINUA!. - Le rogue, y casi de inmediato senti unas fuertes y placenteras embestidas, que en ningun momento fueron delicadas, algo que agradecía enormemente.

Rayos, esto era indescriptible, me sentía en el mismo paraiso, pero uno ardiente y delicioso, yo estaba gritando casi sin aliento, mientras él gemia mi nombre, lo que a la larga me exitaba de sobremanera.

Pronto comenzamos a sentir una sensacion de mareo y cansacio, no, no quería que esto acabara.

\- ¡Ah... Jun... Jie!... Me... ¡Me voy a...! -

\- Lo se... Yo tambien. - Me interrumpio, pero me respondió, aumentando el nivel de las penetraciones, hasta que senti como mi cuerpo se tensaban, y algo llenaba mi interior, acompañado de lo mas exquisito que pude haber sentido; Orgasmo. Ambos dejamossalir un sonoro gemido. Del cansancio, nos recostamos en la cama, y yo le di un ultimo beso, quiza cansado, pero que demostraba todo lo que sentia por él, y me correspondio de la misma manera, antes de caer profundamente dormida...

* * *

 _\- Y termine. - Dijo Mirein, tronandose las manos. - ¿Y bien?, ¿Que te parecio?. -_

 _Yenapa, antes de siquiera poder decir algo, se cubrio la boca y subio las escalera, hasta el baño para vomitar, del asco que le dio leer eso._

 _\- Ay pero que delicada. - Comento la rubia, antes de subir el cap..._

* * *

 ** _My revenge its over!, xD_**

 ** _En fin_**

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


End file.
